Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is a character and villain that hails from the Scobby Doo Universe. He was once the mascot and a member of the orginal Mystery Inc but he betrayed them and sided with Major Jones for the treasure of Crystal Cove, But then he himself was betrayed by Mayor Jones who also scared him and locked him in an asylum. Professor Pericles came into contact with the New Mystery Inc a few times. First at the asylum where he warned them to watch for someone close to them possibly reffering to Mayor Jones then he escaped. Secondly he appeared to save his hometown from Aphordite while tricking Scooby into getting clues on the treasure. Third, He haunted Mayor Jones to get his piece back and he became the only villain to ever sucessfully escape a capture, Fourth he wanted the Mystery Inc alive and lastly he got his revenge on Mayor Jones while getting two peices while everyone got separated. Pericles was once a member of Vilgax`s alliegance and the Children Of Megatron. However he was betrayed by Reaver who nearly killed him and Pericles being aware of Galvatron`s distrusting so he himself left for revenge against Vilgax and Galvtraron. Like Princess he observed Brick and Butch`s brainwashing with his non scarred eye With his criminal mastermind knowing many of the plans Vilgax has this should help.Professor Pericles find the B Team and talks with them calling Vilgax a stinky hippie and reveals he knows a way to counter a weapon Dolipiss plans. After an observation he joins the B Team ready to extract some revenge on the hippe alien. Pericles assists them in their opeations and then stays on the team having grown to like his comrades as the pet and mascot to defeat Iron Queen. After returning to the CIA, He manages to find out why Iron Queen ordered an attack here and hands it to Bender so they can decode it. The mastermind managed to figure their very first location for the Pure Heart and it's at Popstar. He's ready to do it almost again. Allies: Bender, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Jorgen Von Strangle, King Julian, Finn, Ice King, Heloise, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Flame Princess, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Solid Snake, Mandark, Phineas, Isabella, Brick, Butch, Q, Princess Morbucks, Capttain Piccard, Riker, Worf, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Lizbeth, Edd, Eddy, Brain, Pinky, Frost, Merlida, Sam, Clover, Jazz Pants, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargoon Enemies: Mayor Jones, Vilgax's alliegance, The Children of Megatron, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villainous Friend Category:Pets Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Characters hailing from the Scooby Doo Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Birds Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Lawful Evil Category:Non Humans